Green
by SassenachStarbuck
Summary: How far will one teen go to show his family that he wants the spotlight? No matter the cost. Rated T: Mentions Graphic Violence


**Team: Ballycastle Bats**

 **Position: Beater 1**

 **A/N: This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 7. This is the same time frame as Cursed Child but before that timeline. Albus is 16 for the purpose of this story.**

 **Beater 1 Prompt: You can use the film for inspiration however you wish, but your prompt is only the film listed, not the entire franchise. I got Scream 4 (2011)**

 **Additional Prompts: 2. (location) Knockturn Alley, 9. (emotion) envy**

 **Disclaimer: J.K. owns us all.**

 **Word Count: 1108**

 **Beta: My wonderful teammates The Ballycastle Bats!**

Darkness slowly crept down the alley, as the sun had finally set. Hearing more people moving from shadow to shadow, and no one really giving any interest to it. It was this need for secrecy that kept places such as Knockturn afloat since the Dark Lord was defeated. I have only been down Knockturn Alley a handful of times. I ease into darkness, my face is almost as recognizable as my father's these days. I had only been waiting for a few moments before someone slides up next to me.

"Do you have the Galleons?" the voice asks.

"Do you have the devices?" I replied.

"Of course, although I'm not going to ask why you couldn't just go buy some for yourself. You don't look like the type to get a ban from Wheezes," he commented, I had no intention of answering him.

I stuck my hand out in front of me, palm up, and he placed the box there, while simultaneously putting his hand out for his payment. I dropped the bag of Galleons, and he slunk back into the shadows just as quietly as he came. I slipped the box inside my cloak and followed my own path back to my flat. No one knows it's my flat, but I had to get a work space. Plus with the right amount of Galleons one can acquire most anything. My work space is really just somewhere I can organize my thoughts. I have gone for far too long letting everyone else dictate my life and my every action. What do I have to do to have the fame, the respect, even the fear? Soon enough everyone will know, and everyone will be able to see just how different from my family, I really am.

"I don't understand it, Hermione. The Ministry can only keep so many of them quiet. At first, it was random low-level criminals showing up dead. But after a few days, the recording devices started showing up around Diagon Alley." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Technically he was filling in the Minister on a massive issue - being the head of the DMLE (Department for Magical Law Enforcement) it was part of his job. It helped to just think of it as a conversation with his best friend.

"Well, what was on the devices? They act like Muggle webcams correct?" Hermione questioned at a rapid-fire pace.

"I don't really want to explain in too much detail, but it was obvious the device was charmed to follow the killer during the murder. And the murders haven't been simple Avadas either; the bodies have turned up mutilated almost beyond identification."

Hermione looked deep in thought after Harry had explained this. The killer wants his recognition and maybe even their "15 minutes" of fame.

"Harry, I believe publicizing this will be giving the killer what he or she wants, keep it under lock and key for as long as possible. Let me know when you have more leads." She said and then off she went.

Always the busy one, Harry turned in his spot to head back to his desk. It wasn't unusual to see his family in his office during holidays from school. But he was sure something was up with Albus since Hogwarts ended a few months back. Harry was almost anxious to get the children back to school and away from this mess as soon as possible.

Albus was waiting to see if Harry wanted to go out for lunch. Honestly, Harry didn't want to go, but he rarely got to see this side of Albus, as they had nothing in common. Harry didn't question it when Albus wanted to go to a more public establishment. Most of the time the entire family opted for being as private as possible since Ginny was internationally famous and Harry had the Boy Who Lived Twice status.

Initially, it was an awkward meal, but soon Albus was asking questions about Harry's past, something Albus had never really seemed interested in talking about before. Harry was never really open or comfortable talking about it either, but in the last five years - since Albus had gone to off to school, this was the most they had spoken. So Harry answered each question the best he could. Watching Albus thinking and concentrating after every answer.

The evening air is humid as it pushes past the curtains of the window in my flat. Moving my hair out of my face, I tried to write down all that I could from the conversation today. Seriously, envy isn't about feeling green or wanting some possession that doesn't belong to you. It's about living day to day, and feeling that resentment. A bitter resentment of knowing that a person does not appreciate what has always been given to them. I would be able to do wonders if I had been given something like this since my birth. I don't understand why he chooses to hide his sadness. He could have the whole world at his feet. That's ok; I will get his attention.

It is kind of absurd that the Daily Prophet still hasn't reported on any of the murders. I knew that they would be able to use the Underage Restriction decree to trace my wand eventually. However, it isn't like the people were going to be missed. Fortunately for me, Muggle methods of displaying their bodies were sure to bring in a crowd; this would mean any witch, wizard, muggle born, pureblood, or halfblood could be a suspect.

I couldn't leave them out in Knockturn Alley. I was too afraid that the people who frequent the shops there would never report it. It occurred to me if I wanted the entire Wizarding world to see how it _really_ is. I would have to show them. It took a long time to find a contact. I couldn't exactly go into my own Uncle's shop and buy a large number of the PAW's; Personal Assistant Wizard devices. They can be charmed to follow a witch or wizard around, and when set to "public" mode, they can be viewed by anyone. I'm sure the DMLE went there first and found a list of buyers over the last few months.

I need someone to know. I have worked too hard, and too long for all my hard work to go unnoticed. Trust me, if the Chosen One were to forget to change his underwear, it ends up front page news. I grab my cloak from the back of my chair, Maybe the last PAW needs to be delivered to the Prophet, and not left behind for the DMLE.


End file.
